


Pokémon Ranger: the Mystery of Missingno.

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Give me tags, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie Ranger has a run in with a mysterious Pokémon that is looking for its freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Ranger: the Mystery of Missingno.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hey! I had this idea pop into my head after someone on the Sylph Road mentioned Missingno. For those of you that don't know, Missingno. is a glitch Pokémon that many believe is the "ghost" of deleted Pokémon. Go to Bulbapedia or Serebii.net and check out the page on it. It's pretty cool.

“What the hell is wrong this thing?” Vera asked, frustrated, as her scanner goes fuzzy on the Pokégear. It was her first week out of the Ranger Academy and she couldn’t have broken her equipment in such a short time. She’d never live down the shame if she did.

  
“Meeea?” Her partner Eva asks, one of her ears lifting slightly.

  
She sighed. “The scanner on the Pokégear is spazzing out.” She knelt and showed her. Her head tilts slightly. Suddenly, the image clears, and a big red blob is visible on screen. 8 meters away?

  
They look up quickly. There’s nothing there. Looking down, she can see that the blob hasn’t moved before the screen goes black. “Wha…” She huffs as she tried to turn it on again. 

  
“MROOOOW!” Eva’s yowl makes her look up. 

  
“There’s nothing there Eva!” She says. 

  
Eva’s ears lift all the way, exposing the yellow circles that glow with power. Her fur fluffs and suddenly the air is heavy with power. A loud screech fills the warehouse like fingernails on a chalk board. Slapping her hands over her ears, Vera yells, “Use Shadow Ball!” A dark energy flows around Eva, building for a moment, before she focuses it and propels it forwards. 

  
There should be nothing there. Except there is. The Shadow Ball hits something 10 meters away, the dark energy spreading out over the pixel-brick-like body. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

  
Eva’s fur was still on end, her ears still raised, and whatever it was was just floating there in midair. Then, suddenly, it let out another of its horrible screeches. Vera and Eva flinched, and when they looked up, it was gone.

  
Locking eyes they both wondered what in the world that creature had been.

  
“Re…t in. I ..peat, Pok..on Ranger .era, report in.” Her hand went to her com unit. “This is Pokémon Ranger Vera reporting in.”

  
“We lost your signal a minute ago. What happened Ranger?” 

  
Vera took a breath. “I think this is a report that needs to be made in person.”

————-

  
“And this is what happened?” Captain Pollis asked, putting down the brief official report. 

  
“Yes ma'am.” Vera said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Captain’s Persian communicating with Eva. She hoped Eva would tell her what about later.

  
“Hmm… Did you check the scanner after this U.I.P. disappeared?” The Captain asked frowning out the window.

  
“Yes ma'am. The Pokégear circuits are completely fried. According to tech, a low level emp wave melted the wires together.” She hesitated for a moment. “Ma'am… What was that Pokémon?” 

  
The Captain smiled at her. “Pokémon are still a mystery to us. We can study them, bond with them, but at the end of the day they are still an unknown. Perhaps what you saw was a new Pokémon, tired of hiding. Or perhaps it was…. something more. Only time will tell.” She handed the report back to Vera. “Take this down to filing. Then, report to the Quartermaster for your new gear.” She paused. “And on your way out, send in Cerra.” 

  
A few moments passed before Cerra came in. “You wanted me ma'am.” She said. 

  
“Lieutenant, I find myself in need of a file from Headquarters in Almia. Please requisition the file and all known documents relating to it.” The Captain said, standing and walking over and slipping her a piece of paper. “Discretion, Lieutenant. Please make sure nobody notices the file is missing.” 

  
“Yes ma'am.” Lt. Cerra turned and left. That was what Captain Eveline Pollis liked most about her. She followed orders to the letter with no complaints.

———-

  
A few hours later the office was dark. Finally, she could make this call. Dialing the number, a logo appeared on her computer.

  
“Thank you for calling the Altru Corporation Directory Line. If you have the extension of the person you wish to contact press one and speak clearly into the speaker. If you do not have the extension number, press two and you will be transferred to an Operator.”

  
She pressed one. “54682.” 

  
“Connecting you now to Doctor Shaffer.” A few seconds later a frazzled looking scientist appeared on the screen. “Captain. Is this really necessa-”

  
“One of your escaped experiments appeared in my sector today Doctor. It attacked one of my Rangers.”

  
The Doctor perked up. “Did they capture it?” He said, visibly vibrating. 

  
“No. It got away. Doctor you said this…glitch was safe. Except now it has shown that it is able to completely neutralize my Ranger’s tech.” The Doctor blanched.

  
“N-n-no,” he stuttered. “It’s not possible. The biological make up, o-or rather the non-biological make up, of this experiment should render it all but ineffective to anything electronic.”

  
“Nevertheless, I have a Pokégear with melted wiring that won’t turn on.”

  
“Have you checked for gear neglect with that Ranger? I hear some of them like to play games.” He said, a small smile on his face that disappeared under the withering glare of the Captain.

  
“The Ranger Union has been very generous in dealing with Altru, Doctor. Especially after the Darkrai incident. We were concerned when we learned that you were experimenting with artificial intelligence and Pokémon DNA. And yet we provided leniency on the grounds that you conduct you experiments humanely. Now I am wondering if perhaps we shouldn’t seize your lab and close your experiments.” 

  
The Doctor paled further, his eyes wide and afraid. “N-n-no! You can’t do that!” He yelled.

  
“I assure you Doctor Shaffer, we can. Control your assets Doctor, or the Pokémon Rangers will do it for you.” She closed the link. 

  
Sitting back in her chair, she looked up at the ceiling. “Praaaa?” Persian asked, putting his head on her knee. 

  
“We should have intervened sooner.” She said looking at Persian, rubbing her knuckles on his head while he purred.

  
He blinked his right eye at her. “Prrraow?” He asked, knocking her hand and spreading her fingers so her entire hand was on top of his head, stroking at his creme colored fur.

  
“I don’t know what we’ll do now. There’s no guidelines for such a creature.” She said, running a finger to the tip of a black edged ear. “We’ll just have to wait and react.” She huffed a scornfilled laugh. “Project Creation. What a joke.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Is it good? Bad? Please tell me what you think.


End file.
